marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Ultron
'War in Asgard' War in Asgard is the sixtienth raid event and the hundred-eighth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness *You will receive rewards from your partner when you reach certain raid point thresholds. New Features Introduction of Doom's Time Platform Nick Fury's gotten hold of Doom's time platform. Use it to travel through time and space to specific maps and seek a way to stop Ultron! Each map is laden with rewards, land on specific grids and you may just get yourself exciting rewards like a UR card! Advance through the maps to annihilate Ultron. Fail and brace yourself for dire consequences... Card Customization System Update Change card art for only 300 C. Points! This Age of Ultron raid event, take advantage of this opportunity to improve your customization card's card art! *The customization period is between June 11th 06:00 am - June 18th 12:00 am (ET). Please ensure that you complete all customization during this period. Raid Boss Weakness Schedule Stay tuned for when the event starts for the raid boss weakness schedule. New Cards Introduced Rewards= * [Scarlet Witch|[AXIS Scarlet Witch]] (Legendary) * [Look Now Quicksilver|[Don't Look Now Quicksilver]] (U Rare) * [Knows Best Iron Man|[Stark Knows Best Iron Man]] (SS Rare) * [Corps Kang|[Chronos Corps Kang]] (S Rare) * [Pity Ghost Rider|[No Pity Ghost Rider]] (Rare) |-| Raider Cards= * [Heimdall|[Restoration Heimdall]] * [Costume Spider-Man|[White Costume Spider-Man]] * [Hulkbuster & Hulk|[Showdown Hulkbuster & Hulk]] * [Hawkeye|[Ultimate Hawkeye]] * [Flyer Falcon|[Guerrilla Flyer Falcon]] * [Daredevil|[Devout Daredevil]] * [Age Ultron|[Future Age Ultron]] * [Rescue|[Cyber-Pep Rescue]] * [Thor|[Unity Thor]] * [Leader Captain America|[Astonishing Leader Captain America]] Raider Cards New Card Raiders= |-| Old Card Raiders= |-| Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. All values are multiplied by the Damage bonus of the boss being attacked RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *RDS bars can be used automatically by selecting the number of RDS attack while fighting a boss. All natural RDS will be used first, and the rest will be topped up by RDS bars. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack or Personal Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to use 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *It will be possible to use a hyper attack using 2 Power Pack or 2 Personal Power Pack. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar is equivalent to one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the Raid event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. *All card abilities will also give a boost Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Raid Boss Weakness Schedule Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a boss. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Raid Boss appearing, or receiving a card or Mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Mastery is given to a random card in your deck, and not necessarily to your primary card. Boss Details |- ! Main ! Multiplier |- | 1 ||12,000 ||1.2x |- | 2 ||60,000 ||1.2x |- | 3 ||150,000 ||1.5x |- | 4 ||300,000 ||1.5x |- | 5 || ||1.5x |- | 6 ||600,000 ||1.5x |- | 7 ||750,000 ||1.5x |- | 8 ||900,000 ||1.5x |- | 9 ||1,050,000 ||1.5 |- | 10 ||1,200,000 ||1.5x |- | 11 ||1,350,000 ||1.5x |- | 12 ||1,500,000 ||1.5x |- | 13 ||1,800,000 ||1.5x |- | 14 ||2,100,000 ||1.5x |- | 15 ||2,560,000 ||1.5x |- | 16 || ||1.6x |- | 17 ||3,200,000 || 1.6x |- | 18 ||4,000,000 || 1.6x |- | 19 ||4,800,000 || 1.6x |- | 20 ||5,600,000 ||1.6x |- | 25 ||6,800,000 ||1.7x |- | 30 ||7,650,000 ||1.7x |- | 35 ||8,500,000 ||1.7x |- | 40 ||10,200,000 ||1.7x |- | 45 ||12,600,000 ||1.8x |- | 50 ||14,400,000 ||1.8x |- | 55 ||16,200,000 ||1.8x |- | 60 ||18,000,000 ||1.8x |- | 65 ||20,900,000 ||1.9x |- | 70 ||22,800,000 ||1.9x |- | 75 ||30,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 80 ||36,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 85 ||42,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 90 ||48,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 95 ||54,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 100 ||60,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 110 ||70,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 120 ||80,000,000 ||2.0x |- | 130 ||105,000,000 ||2.1x |- | 140 ||126,000,000 ||2.1x |- | 150 ||168,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 160 ||220,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 170 ||330,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 180 ||440,000,000 ||2.2x |- | 190 ||690,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 200 ||1,150,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 210 ||1,725,000,000 ||2.3x |- | 220 ||2,400,000,000 ||2.4x |- | 230 ||3,125,000,000 ||2.5x |- | 240 ||3,750,000,000 ||2.5x |- | 250 ||5,000,000,000 ||2.5x |} Huge Raid Boss Will Appear Between (ET): * : Nov. 29th, 11:00 pm - Dec. 2nd, 11:00 pm * Multiple players can press the "Ask for Support" button when facing a Huge Raid boss. Dozens of agents can take on these bosses at once. * Huge Raid Bosses will drop Purple ISO-8 Shards. These shard can be exchanged for various cards and items. Top prizes include [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]], and [Boom Fragment ISO-8|[Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]]. One Shot Daily Raid Boss The one shot daily raid boss can be attacked once every 24 hours, starting from 5:00 am (ET). Every attack will be a 6-RDS strength attack that uses no RDS. Defeat the one shot daily raid boss to receive 10 Norn Crystal and a Level Up ISO-8 Serum. Unsuccessful attempts to defeat the boss will yield a Level Up ISO-8 Serum,and all damage dealt will carry over to the next day. When a one-shot daily raid boss is defeated, an even stronger one will appear the next day. Rewards Personal= |- |1 - 5 |[Burden Professor X|[Heavy Burden Professor X]] (Legendary) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x30 Odin's Decree (L) x20 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver | |- |6 - 30 |[Burden Professor X|[Heavy Burden Professor X]] (Legendary) x1 Odin's Decree (UL) x15 Odin's Decree (L) x15 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- |31 - 100 |[in Arms Thor|[Comrade in Arms Thor]] (U Rare) x2 Odin's Decree (UL) x10 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 500,000 Silver |- |101 - 300 |[in Arms Thor|[Comrade in Arms Thor]] (U Rare) x1 Odin's Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 500,000 Silver |- |301 - 999 |[Legacy Havok|[Xavier's Legacy Havok]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Odin's Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- |1,001 - 3,000 |[Legacy Havok|[Xavier's Legacy Havok]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- |3,001 - 4,999 |[Legacy Havok|[Xavier's Legacy Havok]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- |5,001 - 8,000 |[Legacy Havok|[Xavier's Legacy Havok]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- |8,001 - 9,999 |[Boy Quicksilver|[Daddy's Boy Quicksilver]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- |10,001 - 15,000 |[Boy Quicksilver|[Daddy's Boy Quicksilver]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- |15,001 - 19,999 |[Boy Quicksilver|[Daddy's Boy Quicksilver]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- |20,001 - 29,999 |[Boy Quicksilver|[Daddy's Boy Quicksilver]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- |30,001 - 39,999 |[Boy Quicksilver|[Daddy's Boy Quicksilver]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- |40,001 - 49,999 |[Boy Quicksilver|[Daddy's Boy Quicksilver]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- |50,001 - 100,000 |[Killer Sabretooth|[Bloodthirsty Killer Sabretooth]] (Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver |- |100,001 - 200,000 |[Killer Sabretooth|[Bloodthirsty Killer Sabretooth]] (Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 200,000 Silver |- |200,001 - 500,000 |200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, or 50,000th will get an [in Arms Thor|[Comrade in Arms Thor]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Alliance= |- | 1 - 150 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 1,200,000 |[Legacy Havok|[Xavier's Legacy Havok]] (SS Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 |- | 151 - 1,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 300,000 |[Boy Quicksilver|[Daddy's Boy Quicksilver]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 |- | 1,001 - 3,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 270,000 |[Boy Quicksilver|[Daddy's Boy Quicksilver]] (S Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 |- | 3,001 - 7,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 90,000 |[Killer Sabretooth|[Bloodthirsty Killer Sabretooth]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 |- | 7,001 - 30,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 60,000 |[Killer Sabretooth|[Bloodthirsty Killer Sabretooth]] (Rare) ×1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 |- | 30,001 - 80,000 Minimum Alliance Contribution: 30,000 |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Norn Stone Exchange Standard Reward Set= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [and Collected Wasp [Cool and Collected Wasp]] (Rare) 1 - [Wolverine [Hunter Wolverine]] (S Rare) 1 - [Rusk Red Skull [Dell Rusk Red Skull]] (Rare) 1 - [Son Sunfire [Rising Son Sunfire]] (Rare) 1 - [Kang [Conqueror Kang]](Rare) 1 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 2 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 2 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 2 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 3 - Cosmic Canister 3 - Personal Energy Pack 3 - RDS Bar 10 - } - 2= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Boom ISO-8 [Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) 1 - [Wolverine [Hunter Wolverine]] (S Rare) 1 - [Rusk Red Skull [Dell Rusk Red Skull]] (Rare) 1 - [Son Sunfire [Rising Son Sunfire]] (Rare) 1 - [Kang [Conqueror Kang]](Rare) 1 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 4 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 4 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 4 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 4 - Cosmic Canister 4 - Personal Energy Pack 4 - Personal Power Pack 1 - RDS Bar 20 - } - 3= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Blaze Sunfire [Glory Blaze Sunfire]](Rare) 1 - [Wolverine [Hunter Wolverine]] (S Rare) 1 - [Rusk Red Skull [Dell Rusk Red Skull]] (Rare) 1 - [Son Sunfire [Rising Son Sunfire]] (Rare) 1 - [Kang [Conqueror Kang]](Rare) 1 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 7 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 7 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 7 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 3 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 7 - Cosmic Canister x3 3 - Cosmic Canister 7 - Personal Energy Pack 7 - Personal Power Pack 2 - RDS Bar 25 - } - 4= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Boom ISO-8 [Boom Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) 1 - [Wolverine [Hunter Wolverine]] (S Rare) 1 - [Rusk Red Skull [Dell Rusk Red Skull]] (Rare) 1 - [Son Sunfire [Rising Son Sunfire]] (Rare) 2 - [Kang [Conqueror Kang]](Rare) 2 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 10 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 10 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 10 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 5 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 10 - Cosmic Canister x3 5 - Cosmic Canister 10 - Personal Energy Pack 10 - Personal Power Pack 2 - RDS Bar 40 - } - 5= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Terrorist Kang the Conqueror [Time Terrorist Kang the Conqueror]](S Rare) 1 - [Boom Fragment ISO-8 [Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]] (Rare) 1 - [Wolverine [Hunter Wolverine]] (S Rare) 1 - [Rusk Red Skull [Dell Rusk Red Skull]] (Rare) 2 - [Son Sunfire [Rising Son Sunfire]] (Rare) 2 - [Kang [Conqueror Kang]](Rare) 2 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 20 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 20 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 20 - Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 1 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 5 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 20 - Cosmic Canister x5 5 - Cosmic Canister 20 - Personal Energy Pack 20 - Personal Power Pack 5 - RDS Bar x3 5 - RDS Bar 50 - } - 6= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [Being Scarlet Witch [Nexus Being Scarlet Witch]] (SS Rare) 1 - [Boom Fragment ISO-8 [Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]] (Rare) 3 - [Wolverine [Hunter Wolverine]] (S Rare) 3 - [Rusk Red Skull [Dell Rusk Red Skull]] (Rare) 4 - [Son Sunfire [Rising Son Sunfire]] (Rare) 4 - [Kang [Conqueror Kang]](Rare) 4 - [Heart Puma [Fire Heart Puma]] (Uncommon) 40 - [Hair Doc Samson [Green Hair Doc Samson]] (Uncommon) 40 - [Satana [Succubus Satana]] (Uncommon) 40 - Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 1 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 10 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 40 - Cosmic Canister x5 10 - Cosmic Canister 40 - Personal Energy Pack 40 - Personal Power Pack 10 - RDS Bar x3 10 - RDS Bar 100 - } - Normal= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Cards !Items - [Being Scarlet Witch [Nexus Being Scarlet Witch]] (SS Rare) [Terrorist Kang the Conqueror [Time Terrorist Kang the Conqueror]] (S Rare) [and Collected Wasp [Cool and Collected Wasp]] (Rare) [Blaze Sunfire [Glory Blaze Sunfire]] (Rare) [Boom Fragment ISO-8 [Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]] (Rare) Ultimate Card Pack Ticket Level Up ISO-8 Serum Personal Energy Pack Personal Power Pack RDS Bar Rally Points (4,000) (3,000) (2,000) (1,000) (600) Silver (200,000) (100,000) (50,000) (30,000) (10,000) } - Unlimited= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Cards !Items - [Terrorist Kang the Conqueror [Time Terrorist Kang the Conqueror]] [and Collected Wasp [Cool and Collected Wasp]] Rally Points (2,000) (1,000) (800) (400) (200) Silver (50,000) (30,000) (20,000) (10,000) (5,000) } }} *Get Norn Chips, Shards, and Crystals by defeating the enemy! *You can exchange Norn Chips, Shards, and Crystals in the Norn Stone exchange for items or cards, whose quantities are shown next to them. *When you exchange Shards in the exchange, the quantities of cards or items in the set will go down by however many you get. *Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. *Once you draw the featured card in the last standard set, you can switch to the normal norn chip and norn shard exchange. *'NOTE' Exchange norn chips to get rewards from either the standard set or the unlimited rewards. *'The *UNLIMITED* rewards will only be redeemed from Norn Chips and not from Norn Shards.' |-| Deluxe Reward Set= *Exchange norn crystals to get a reward from the deluxe set. Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. * Once you draw the featured card in the last set, you can switch to the normal norn crystal exchange. * You can get norn crystals by attacking raid bosses with raid power packs.